Getting Hitsugaya
by franklygeeky
Summary: The Kyo Kara Maoh way of proposing. "Why didn't you dodge!" CRACK fic


This hit me when I was reminiscing about Kyo Kara Maoh! =P

WARNING: CRACK fic

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach

Hitsu/Karin pair! I apologise in advance for Toushiro being tad out of character.

When Karin first arrived in Soul Society after her untimely death, the things she learnt were in the following sequence:

She had an orange headed infamous shinigami representative and hopeful affiliate with the Kuchiki clan brother. He insisted she called him by reciting the first three of the number sequence. (ichi-ni-san)

She had pretty kick ass reiatsu!

Keeping her fiery temper in check is a MUST

Do not result to violence unless you are armed with a zanpakutou (which she obtained after the said older brother shoved her into shingami academy minutes after her memory of the previous life was wiped clean (thanks to the now dominant reiatsu) claiming that it was bad enough he let her die, she was not going to roam the streets of rukongai)

Under no circumstances do you slap someone, anyone. Especially is he is a single guy who happens to be ranked Captain and above.

Now, you must all be wondering why no. 5 is where it is. The tale began when she first got assigned her squad and had that fateful squad dinner with her captain.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hitsugaya Toushiro was not one for parties. But when you had a vice captain like Matusmoto Rangiku, a new recruit is an excellent reason for SAKE. So there he was sat down and well…welcoming the new recruit.

He was highly annoyed for one, he hated events like this and two, he had tones of paper work to do. So with a tinge of sake in his system, he began to sprout stuff which he would never ever say.

"What," began Toushiro in a dangerously low voice "are we celebrating for…you (at which point he was glaring straight at Karin) managed to get yourself killed"

Silence was met.

"Despite the obvious situation and magnitude of differences you charged in and died heroically"

More silence.

"And Mr High Mighty, Mr put-my-nose-into-everything, could not save you."

"I hope you aren't too much trouble, otherwise I would personally go through all that paper work and see to it that you ne-"

SLAP

Toushiro's eyes widened. Had he just been…slapped? If the burning smear on his face is anything to go by…it was the strongest evidence that he was.

"That is enough. Captain or not, some things which you said cannot be forgiven!" hissed Karin, her hand burning from the impact.

"Take it back Karin" Matsumoto advised softly.

"No, I won't! Why should I?"

"You really aren't taking it back?" enquired Matsumoto, her eyes glimmered with unspoken mischief.

"No I won't! He is an ASS"

"Are you sure? This is your last chance"

"YES! What is wrong with you people? He is the one that said something he should not have!"

"Alright then! Everyone here is witness to the engagement of Hitsugaya Toushiro and Kurosaki Karin!" declared Matsumoto triumphantly.

"What?!" cried Karin as a jubilation of cheers erupted. Singing praises that the eternal bachelor/slave driver was no more.

"It is an ancient law in Soul Society Karin! Slapping a person of Captain-class on the check is the equivalent of proposing!" explained Matsumoto slipping a sisterly arm around Karin's shoulders amongst the cheers.

"What…."

"All this while it is done by the males to the females…but hey! Ancient laws need to be updated too right?"

"That is the most ridiculous law I have ever heard"

"Welcome to Soul Society, upper class living. Logic goes that if you can slap a Captain or higher, you have got to be on pile with him and so made for each other. If a Captain or higher slaps you and not take the easy way of killing you, then you have his attention and so you should be together! (insert evil grin) Oh, it is binding…there is no way out of it. (insert solemn face) Seriously. That is why all the Captains are pretty wary of getting hit on the face. "

Karin was seething, rounding up Toushiro who was looking torn between utter disbelief and smugness, she bellowed, "WHY. DIDN'T. YOU. DODGE???!!!"

Yes, this was a start to a pretty strong relationship. People of soul society, this is how you should get attached. A nice slap on the face. 'Not too bad', thought Toushiro briefly, 'everything was right on track'.


End file.
